Cure for a Broken Heart
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: Serena comes home from college with a broken heart... what are the chances of it ever healing again?
1. one

Disclaimers: well, duh! 

Cure for a Broken heart 1/5   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
PG 

The endless blue surrounded her. Cloudless sky above, vast azure ocean below. She turned away from the tiny window of the plane, feeling very small and insecure, her thoughts consuming her like the sea beneath her. 

Christmas break couldn't have come at a better time. Everything was wearing her out, and college was not the only thing on her list. She also needed a break from people, even her close friends. She was actually going home early this year, having finished all her finals at the University of Hawaii ahead of schedule. But this time it was alone, unlike last year, when she had been with the one she thought she loved. 

The tears fell unceasingly now. How could she have been so naïve, so blind to the truth? She had given her heart away like a piece of candy, and it had been taken and crushed without thanks. 

He had been her world, her whole life revolved around him. For a year and a half, she supposed he loved her, though she never heard him say so. Serena put her heart and soul into the relationship, doing all she could to prove her love. 

But now it was all over, nothing left for her to hold on to anymore. She stared down at her empty hands, hands that had once been held tenderly by his. Everything she had done, it hadn't been enough. 

From that horrible day a week ago when he said he didn't want anything to do with her, Serena went over countless times what she could've done differently. Anything would've been better than losing him. 

Why had love lied to her? What had she done to deserve such cruel treatment? All the questions floated around in her head and yet, she couldn't answer a single one. Maybe going home would give her a chance to start over, rid herself of all the awful feelings inside. 

There was nothing left in her life that held a purpose, nothing left to trust. 

Nothing more to give. 

Nothing left to love. 

****** 

She pulled her light-weight jacket tighter around her, and took a few moments to adjust to the bitter chill of the approaching winter. The jet lag hadn't set in yet, but the time difference threw her off. She stifled a yawn as she walked off the plane. 

Serena set her suitcase down on the floor of the Tokyo airport, and picked up the receiver to the nearest pay phone. She rummaged through her jacket pocket, then after dropping in a few coins in the slot of the pay phone, dialed home. After two rings, her mother's voice filled her ears. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Mom, it's me." 

"Serena!? Is everything all right? You usually don't call home unless there's an emergency," Ikuko Tsukino replied, surprised to hear her daughter on the other end of the line. 

She had to try hard to conceal the raw emotions building up inside. "It's all right, Mom. I'm okay and this call is nothing. Oh, by the way, I'm at the airport, and I'll be at the house shortly," mentioning it as if it was nothing new. 

"WHAT!? You're here? How did you... why didn't you say something sooner? Of course it's all right! How long do you think it'll take you to get here?" 

"I'd say about a half-hour, if the buses are on schedule." Serena shifted the phone to her other ear. "Don't trouble yourself by meeting me anywhere. I'll be there soon." 

****** 

The front door creaked slowly as Serena nudged it open with her foot. She smiled at the old familiar creak that had been there since her junior high and high school years. She had slammed the door so often back then and her father had never taken the time to repair it. Not wanting to let the frigid air in, she dropped her backpack quickly and shut the door behind her. 

"Hello? Mom, are you here?" Her voice echoed through the entryway. She inhaled deeply, smelling something wonderful baking in the oven. 

Ikuko Tsukino rushed from the kitchen into the hallway, enveloping her daughter in an enormous hug. "Serena!" she exclaimed, "I'm thrilled you're home." She pulled away and held her out at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you. Living in Hawaii certainly agrees with you. You look so tan!" Serena just smiled at her mother's ranting and raving, hiding her real feelings as much as she could. "Where is everyone?" 

"Sammy's out with his friends, he said something about going to a movie, I think. And you know your father. Always trying to put in double hours before the Christmas holiday. Speaking of which, how come you're home so early? I hadn't planned on you for another week." 

"I wasn't planning on it either, actually, but I finished my finals early, and no, I don't know the results yet." Before her mother had a chance to inquire any further, she continued, "I had enough money saved to make the trip home a little sooner." 

Ikuko glanced around for a moment. "Serena, weren't you were bringing Ben home with you? Where is he? I can hardly wait to see him." 

At the mere sound of his name, Serena faltered, and desperately tried to hold back her emotions, but it was no use. She burst into tears and covered her face with shaking hands, startling herself and her mother. 

"Oh, sweetie, what's the matter?" She put an arm around her daughter's waist, leading her to the couch. Still sobbing, Serena laid her head on her mother's shoulder, unable to say a word. Ikuko stroked her blonde hair, saying nothing, just waiting for her to calm down. 

"He said... he said he didn't want... to see me anymore... and that was it. He wouldn't even... tell me why," Serena hiccuped in between her sobs, trying to get her emotions under control enough to speak. 

Her mother spoke in a hushed tone. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? You've had such a long trip, and all this doesn't help. I'll make some lunch for you to eat later." 

Serena nodded somberly, slowly trudging up the stairs to her old room, wanting to forget Ben once and for all. 

****** 

A few hours later, she walked silently into the kitchen, her eyes still red from crying. Her mother looked up from the kitchen table, sorting through the mail. She smiled gently. "Did your nap help a little?" Serena nodded, plopping into the chair beside her mother. "I think all the sleep I missed during finals is finally starting to catch up with me." 

Ikuko returned to the mail, then abruptly stopped at a small, cream-colored envelope. She placed the letter in front of Serena, who was as surprised as her mother. She rarely got real mail these days. 

"Who in the world--?" Serena turned the letter over in her hands, peering quizzically at it. In one swift motion, the printed form letter lay before her. Her eyes flew over the words quickly, then she sat back in her chair and grinned. 

"Well? What is it?" Ikuko pressed. 

"It's an invitation to my high school five-year reunion. Can you believe it? I hadn't realized it had been so long." 

"Well, it certainly came at the perfect time. Will you go?" 

A frown crossed Serena's features. "I'm not sure. I don't remember a lot of people. Aren't reunions just for showing yourself off, anyway? I have nothing to show." 

Her mother placed a hand on her arm. "Go for the fun of it, Serena. Who cares what everyone else thinks? It's what important to you that matters." She studied the letter again in silence, then looked up. "All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see some of my old friends." 

Ikuko sized Serena up and down. "That's the spirit. And if I know you, this calls for an occasion to go shopping, am I right?" she replied, a hint of a smile appearing on her face now. Serena flew into her mother's arms, almost knocking her out of her chair, with a fierce hug. "You always could read my mind." 

****** 

Standing in the dimly lit doorway, Serena glanced around the grand ballroom of the hotel. She smoothed down her new dress nervously, taking into consideration how many people were actually in her graduating class. 

A shameful feeling hovered back in the corner of her mind. _I shouldn't be here. Reunions are for people who have been successful in life and come back here to brag about it. I have nothing to show; I'm only 22 years old and barely putting myself through college. Why did I even bother coming here, anyway? I don't even have a boyfriend to show off. It might have been different if I was still with Ben, but he's not here. I should probably leave while I still have the chance._

As she turned from the doorway to go back into the hall, she bumped into another group of people just arriving. "Some things never change," Serena muttered under her breath. "Sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going more often," she said out loud. 

One of the figures in the group stopped suddenly from hearing her voice. "Serena? Serena Tsukino? Is that you?" Serena turned to see whom she had run into more carefully. 

The lady grinned broadly. "Serena, it's me, Ami." 

****** 

"So, Ami, what are you doing these days? I mean, besides being happily married and all," Serena replied, setting her water glass down on the table. Ami laid her hand on top of her husband's, who was sitting beside her. "Well, after I married Greg two years ago, about a year or so after that, I got the position as head of the research division at the hospital." 

Serena nodded her head. "Sounds like the Ami I remember. Does it keep you busy?" She nodded. "It really all depends on my schedule. I don't often get the graveyard shift, thank goodness, but sometimes I'm on call as a regular physician, especially during the holidays when most of the regulars are on vacation. Today was my day off, and so I had the chance to come here, hoping I run into some people. And I was lucky enough to run into you. Literally," she laughed. 

Suddenly Ami's face lit up. "Why don't you come by sometime, take a quick tour around and see what it's like, maybe meet a few of the people I work with on a daily basis?" 

Serena could tell Ami sounded really excited, and she couldn't disappoint her by turning her down. Besides, she had plenty of time to do other things she had planned for the holidays. A simple tour of the hospital wouldn't change anything. 

  
  
  


_(first written 12/98; story has been edited since then)_


	2. two

Disclaimers: yes. no. no. yes. mine. no. (make of that what you will.) 

Cure for a Broken heart 2/5   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
PG 

Serena and Ami stood in the middle of the hospital wing, one clad in a white lab coat and the other in everyday street clothes. "So where would you like to go first?" Ami questioned, ready to lead the way. Serena thought about for a moment, then knew her answer. "The nursery. I love looking in at all the newborn babies." 

Ami grinned broadly. "All right, the nursery it is." 

****** 

"Ohh," Serena breathed softly, pressing her fingers to the glass window of the nursery. "They're so tiny," she sighed. 

Ami leaned against the wall. "Aren't they adorable? I come here a lot, mostly when I'm aggravated or just need time to myself. When I look in at these little ones without a care in the world, it's impossible for me not to smile." 

"I wonder what they could say if they could talk," Serena replied quietly, tracing the glass pattern on the window. Ami was thoughtful. "I'm sure they'd have plenty to tell us if--" The shrill sound of her beeper suddenly going off interrupted her. "Oh dear," she sighed, "I knew this would go off sooner or later." 

Serena glanced at her friend. "What's the matter, Ami?" 

"Right now, I'm on call in the pediatrics ward and some of the regulars haven't come in yet, or they're on vacation. So it's up to me to check on a few patients." She shook her head in exasperation. "C'mon, Serena," she said, pulling her friend away from the nursery window, "Let's go see what the big fuss is all about." 

****** 

Ami entered one of the first rooms in the pediatric ward, Serena following close behind. She tapped a nurse on the shoulder. "What seems to be the problem?" The nurse turned to Ami, a look of joy on her face. "Oh, Ami, thank goodness you're here. It seems that one of the patients has to have a shot or two and she's terrified of them. No one can calm her down." 

"Who's her regular pediatrician?" 

The nurse checked her chart. "Dr. Chiba, but he's not scheduled to be in for another half hour. We paged him, then you, since you were on call." Ami took the clipboard from the nurse. "Well, maybe I can do something until he gets here." Before she could make her way over to the patient, Serena whispered in her ear. "Ami, what's going on?" 

"The little girl crying over there has a severe case of strep throat and she has to have regular shots of penicillin to keep it under control. Problem is, she can't stand them, so she throws a mean tantrum when she has to have them. Her doctor, Dr. Chiba, is one of the few that can get her to sit still during the shot, but he won't be here for a while." 

Serena glanced over at the little girl, then back at Ami. "Get the shot ready. I want to try something my mother used on me when I used to go to the doctor's office." 

Leaving a puzzled Ami behind, she walked over to the bedside of the girl, and sat down on the edge of it. "Hi," she said brightly, "my name's Serena. What's yours?" 

"S-Sara," she replied between sobs, big crocodile tears streaming down her face. 

Serena picked up a stuffed cat at the foot of the bed, and placed it on the girl's knees. "Well, Sara," she said, talking for the cat, "you know that the doctor has to give you a shot so you'll get better, right?" 

"Uh-huh, but it hurts! " the little girl whimpered loudly. 

From behind her back, she motioned with a hand to Ami to get the shot ready. Pretending like nothing was going on, she continued her role-play with the toy. "Yeah, I know, so how 'bout we sing a song?" 

Sara scrunched up her face with a smile. "Okay." Serena started into "Jingle Bells," making the cat sing along as well. As Sara joined in, Ami gave her the shot without her noticing one bit. Stepping away from the bed, Ami glanced over her shoulder and noticed a new person standing in the doorway observing the commotion. She just smiled at him, saying nothing. 

When they came to the end of the song, Serena gave the little girl a knowing smile. "Guess what, Sara?" 

"What?" 

"The doctor just gave you your shot." 

Sara's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "But... but I didn't feel it!" 

Serena stood up from the bed, and smiled warmly at the little girl. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?" she replied, giving Sara a quick hug. 

She walked back over to Ami standing in the doorway. She just grinned and crossed her arms in front of her. "My mother always used that on me and my brother, from taking nasty medicine to trips to the doctor's office. And it always worked." 

"I'm amazed. Not many people can calm Sara down when it's time for her to get her shots," Ami replied. She turned to the man standing next to her. "Speaking of which, Serena, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Darien Chiba, head of the pediatrics ward and Sara's doctor. Darien, this is Serena Tsukino, one of my very good friends." 

Serena stuck out her hand, and gave him a friendly smile. "I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Chiba." He grasped her hand firmly. "My pleasure. Sara doesn't take to strangers too easily. I'm very impressed. Do you work with kids often?" 

She blushed, shaking her head. "I taught preschool during my first year of college, but that was it." 

Darien nodded his head thoughtfully. "So, what do you do now?" Serena grinned bashfully. "Still in college, I'm afraid. But I'll be receiving my degree in April. I can't wait." 

He chuckled lightly. "I remember that same feeling. I--" His beeper went off suddenly. "Well, I better go make the rounds and see who needs what. It was very nice to meet you, Serena." 

"You too, Dr. Chiba." 

He held up his hand. "Please, just Darien. Only my patients have to be formal," he replied with a smile, as he went down the hallway towards the rest of the ward, his tennis shoes faintly squeaking on the tile floor. Serena grinned. "Well, Ami, it looks like you get to work with some interesting people around here. Squeaky shoes and all." 

Ami laughed merrily. "Yes, it certainly has its high and low points." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, Serena, I just had a wonderful idea. Why don't you double with me and Greg some night? I think you and Darien would really hit it off." Serena's eyes widened, and she hesitated answering. "I-I don't know, Ami. I've just come out of a relationship, and this seems sudden to me. I don't think I'm quite ready to start dating again." 

Ami placed a hand on Serena's arm, looking at her imploringly. "This is just what you need to get your mind off of your breakup. It'll just be dinner or something simple. Besides, you'll be with Greg and me, so it won't be too awkward." 

Serena shuffled her feet. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, since they wouldn't be by themselves or anything. "Well... I guess so. Just something simple, though." 

"Great!" Ami exclaimed. "I'll talk to Darien later and then I'll give you a call to let you know the details." 

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?" Serena thought to herself. 

****** 

She stared blankly into her closet, having no idea what to wear tonight. After Ami's phone call last night Serena was somewhat nervous for tonight, but at the same time a small part of her was filled with excitement. 

The plan Ami relayed to her over the phone was simple: the four of them were to attend the hospital's annual Christmas ball. As she glanced further into her closet, she sighed as she realized the last time she had last gone to a fancy dance was when... well, she knew exactly when and who she had been with, but that was a memory she longed to put behind her. 

Her eye caught a piece of clothing at the very back of her closet. One of her old holiday dresses she didn't bother taking to college, she guessed. Serena pulled it out, held the dress up to her and glanced in the full-length mirror, a smile crossing her lips. Yes, this was the perfect dress for tonight. 

****** 

Serena stood against in the hallway of the banquet room, the designated place where to she agreed to meet Ami, Greg, and Dr. Chiba--no, Darien, her date. She smiled inwardly. This was certainly the last place she expected to find herself during vacation and with a date, no less. As hard as it was for her to forget Ben, being in this place seemed to help. 

She was extremely nervous since there were so many new people around her that she didn't know. More than anything she wanted to create a good impression of herself, especially for her date. At first glance, Darien was pleasant and definitely nice looking, but that was only on the outside. Serena had absolutely no idea what kind of a person he was on the inside. 

"Serena, there you are! Have you been waiting long?" Ami, with her arm linked with her husband's, approached her with an unusually quiet Darien following closely behind. Serena put on her best smile, shoving down all her negative thoughts. "Not really," she smiled. 

Ami removed her hand from Greg's, pulling Darien forward to face Serena. "You remember Darien, don't you?" 

"Of course." A small smile formed on his lips, signifying to both of them that everything would be fine tonight. "Serena, I must say, you look absolutely beautiful this evening." He took her delicate hand in his, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. Serena blushed lightly. She glanced into his eyes, her fingers slowly falling away from his palm. 

Ami glanced at both of her friends, a sly grin flickering on her face. She tugged on her husband's arm. "C'mon, Greg," she whispered, "let's leave them alone." The two of them walked off, leaving Darien and a very dazed Serena still standing in the corner. 

Darien watched them walk away, then leaned over to her again. "So... would you like to dance?" he said in a low whisper. She looked down at her feet. "Well... to be honest, I don't dance very well," she admitted. 

He grinned again, sheepishly this time. "Truthfully, neither can I. So what do you say we just do what we can and fake the rest?" 

Serena was caught off guard by his candid reply. She grinned, holding out her hand. "Well then, I'd love to dance." 

He took her hand eagerly and led her out onto the floor just as a slow song was beginning. Serena placed her hand on his shoulder, marveling at his warm touch around her waist. Never had she ever felt this comfortable around anyone. Not even Ben. 

Serena started to giggle. Darien leaned down to look at her. "What's so funny?" 

"The song. Have you been listening to it?" 

"No, not really. What song is it?" 

"'Lady in Red,'" she giggled again. 

Darien stared her for a moment, then finally realized why she was laughing so much. "Oh, now I see," referring to her dress. "So you want to be the lady in red, do you?" He twirled her around suddenly, pulling her slightly closer to him. Serena tensed but relaxed as Darien hummed along with the tune, then started to whisper the words to her as they slowly danced around the room. For once, she didn't want to escape. What was she feeling? 

****** 

"So, Serena..." Ami trailed off, implying more than she was saying. She didn't want to dig into her friend's personal life, but she couldn't help being curious. 

Serena glanced at Ami across the refreshment table. "What?" Ami didn't reply, only raised her eyebrow. "What?!?" she asked again. 

"Don't give me that, Serena. I was watching you with Darien. So, do you like him?" 

Serena blushed momentarily. "He's... very nice." 

"Is that all?" 

She set her cup down on the edge of the table. "Give me a break, Ami. I barely know him, so you can't really expect me to know already." 

Ami smiled easily. "You're right, Serena. I guess I just want to see two of my good friends happy." Her smile suddenly grew larger. Serena was about to ask her why, when she felt a soft hand on her waist. She whirled around, finding herself staring into a pair of deep sapphire eyes. 

"I didn't mean to startle you so, Serena. I was just wondering if you'd like to dance again," Darien asked hopefully. Serena's face softened, knowing she couldn't turn him down. He was really a good dancer, no matter how much he claimed he couldn't. She slipped her hand in his and let him lead her out onto the floor once again. 

****** 

"Serena, I had such a fun time with you tonight," Darien replied softly, taking her hand in his. She smiled, blushing at the same time. She had enjoyed tonight as much as he had, if not more. "I was hoping..." he trailed off, "... if you'd like to do something with me again sometime. Just the two of us." 

Her eyes widened. Another date? Alone? With him? Something like that was completely ridiculous. There was no way she'd do this to herself again. Too many memories pained her; it was so out of the question... 

"I'd like that, Darien." 

What was she thinking? Did she just agree to go out with him a second time? 

His grin widened and he squeezed her hand. "Wonderful. I'll give you a call tomorrow night, is that all right?" 

"Um-hmm," Serena mumbled, still dumbfounded at the words that had slipped from her mouth. What had she gotten herself into this time? 


	3. three

Disclaimers: enter standard disclaimer here. 

Cure for a Broken heart 3/5   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
PG 

The two of them slowly walked down the moonlit path. Dark clouds began to roll across the sky from the south, threatening to engulf the moon and let loose a downpour of rain at any moment. 

The clouds were similar to Serena's feelings. Even though she barely knew him, she still felt somewhat inferior to Darien. He was an intelligent doctor, and she was still struggling through college. She liked him, but wasn't sure if she would let it go further than that. 

But she was grateful for the fact that he didn't treat her in such a way, remembering back when she had been with Ben. Now that she thought about it, he constantly treated her as a child, never letting her make decisions on her own. 

She really had to hand it to Ami for setting them up. This felt very different. Serena admitted to herself that she felt quite safe in Darien's company, even only after two dates. 

Her thoughts turned back to the present as Darien jumped over a large puddle left from an earlier rainstorm, holding out his hand to help her step over it. She hesitated a moment, then placed her hand in his warm one, and neatly stepped over the puddle. 

She fully expected Darien to release her hand after that, but to her surprise, he held on and continued walking. Before Serena had the chance to decide if it was a trick or just plain friendliness, a loud crash of thunder sounded and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, causing her to shiver and scream inwardly in fear. She'd always hated thunderstorms, ever since she was a little girl. Standing outside in the middle of one now didn't help to suppress that fear. 

In her frantic attempt to get out of the storm, Serena hadn't realized she was clutching Darien's shoulder, digging her fingernails into his arm. She released her hold from his shoulder, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that. I really hate storms." 

He smiled back. "It's all right, although I don't know if I'll be able to use to my arm for a while," he replied jokingly, venturing to keep his face serious as he said it. He lost control and gave in to a hearty laugh as Serena poked him playfully in the side. 

As the storm began to strengthen, Darien searched around the park and spotted a gazebo a few yards away. He tugged on her arm. "This way." 

They stood beneath the gazebo, their temporary shelter from the torrential downpour. Serena pulled her damp hair out of her face and twisted it to get the excess water out. Then all was silent again, apart from the dripping of the rain off the roof. 

Darien's calm voice broke through the awkward silence. "Serena, I've never known anyone else like you," he spoke softly, his hand coming up and gently brushing the rest of the damp hair away from her face. "You're lively, fun, exciting to be with—" 

"—and probably the only girl you've ever met who's deathly afraid of thunderstorms," she interrupted, attempting to lighten the mood. She had heard these kinds of words once before, and she gave in too. His tone of voice worried her. 

He chuckled. "That's very true. None of the other women I work with at the hospital are as energetic as you." 

"With the exception of Ami, right?" 

Darien grinned, playing along now. "Oh, yes, of course." The laughter left his voice slowly, and he became serious again. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find the right person, you know, the one who's meant for me." He looked over, and gazed into her face. "Do you?" 

Serena stood in silence, thinking deeply about his question. "I used to," she replied finally. "I used to worry about it all the time. But I can't think like that anymore. I've decided to let things happen naturally, I guess, let life take its own course, and to follow wherever it takes me." 

"Oh." Darien's gaze fell away from hers, and he stepped to the other side of the gazebo. He stared out into the horizon, masked by the pouring rain. "Do you ever wonder if maybe... life led you here?" 

"What?" she blurted out, caught off guard. She moved to lean against the wooden support, watching him closely. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Hypothetically speaking," he replied, suddenly sounding more like the doctor he was, "do you think that your "course of life," as you put it, led you to this point in time? Think about it. What if you had never decided to come back to Tokyo as early as you did? What if you never ran into Ami at your high school reunion? What if you hadn't come to the hospital? What if—" 

"What if I had never met you?" Serena intoned softly, finally seeing where his topic of conversation was leading. 

"I—" Darien fell silent, not sure how to answer her. 

"I don't know, Darien. I've never been asked that question before. Nor have I really considered it. I can't say that my life has changed significantly since I met you, but I—" 

While she had been trying to answer his question, he had taken her delicate hand in his again, startling her momentarily. She stared into the depths of his eyes. Eyes so blue, dancing with laughter and mystery as he gazed down at her. She recalled the memory of Ben's dark brown eyes, always concealing his feelings when ever she had looked at him. 

A feeling of pain and sorrow washed over her. She turned away from Darien, her hand still clasped with his. Serena tried concentrating on the patterns the raindrops created on the wooden steps of the gazebo. What was this feeling, this sensation that was harboring in her heart? Was it fear? Fear that her heart would never care for anyone again? Fear that she might actually have feelings for Darien? 

She felt his other hand come up, turning her face to look into his eyes once more. His hand did not leave her face immediately, instead it slid to the side, caressing her cheek softly. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to make of this emotion that made her heart pound so fiercely. She never felt this with Ben. Was this why she felt so strange all of a sudden? 

His warm lips brushed lightly against hers, then more fully, though his touch remained gentle. His arm slowly came around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

Waves of emotion surged through her... shock... reluctance... finally, a small amount of acceptance. Serena started sliding her arms up around his neck, bringing him closer. But being this close to someone who could possibly care for her so deeply terrified her. Once she had thought Ben loved her, but she had been wrong. It was too hard to give her trust to someone again so soon. 

She pulled away from his embrace, and abruptly moved to the other side of the gazebo, shying away from his piercing gaze. They stood like that in a painful silence, until his voice filled the air again. 

"I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have been so forward. I didn't mean to—" 

"No, Darien," she cut him off, trying to relieve some of the embarrassment. "It's just that-that... well, I hardly know you. We've been out on a few dates, and this just seems awfully sudden to me. I don't know if Ami told you, but I've just come out of a relationship. I'm not very good at this." 

The palm of his hand fell lightly upon her shoulder, wanting to pull her close again, but fearing her reaction. "I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't know. But that guy doesn't know what he gave up. It feels like I've known you much longer than a week. Would it mean anything to you, Serena, if I told you I think about you a great deal? Ever since we met, I can't seem to get you out of my head. I'd like nothing more than for—" 

"Please, Darien, don't," she broke in again softly, very much afraid to hear what he might say next. Once she gave into those words, and her heart shattered because of it. It was too hard to open herself again so soon. 

She looked into his eyes again, almost losing herself in them. For a split second she considered staying, but sadly turned away. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, half to herself, and half out loud, "I'm so sorry." 

With those words, she flew off the steps of the gazebo into the blinding sheets of rain, her fear of the storm the last thing on her mind. 

****** 

She walked through the automatic doors to the hospital, making her way to the floor where she knew Ami was. She took all precautions to shield her face from view in case he should happen to walk by. Darien was the *last* person Serena wanted to see right now. 

Just as she was about to leave, a familiar figure in a white lab coat appeared. "Ami!" she called out in a loud whisper, careful not to draw attention to herself. 

"Hi, Serena. Darien's just down the hall in his office. Would you like me to show you the way?" She shook her head immediately. "No, actually, I came here to see you. Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you in private." 

"Sure, I was about to take a break. Let's go into my office." Ami led the way down the corridor, unlocking a door at the end of the hall which led into a relatively normal-sized room. 

Ami flopped into a high-backed cushioned chair behind her desk, and motioned for Serena to sit down as well. "So, what's up? How are things between you and Darien?" she asked, a cheerful smile lighting up her face. 

As Serena lifted her head, Ami got a good look at her in the natural light. Her smile slowly faded away. Dark circles were apparent beneath her red-rimmed eyes, and there was no smile anywhere to be seen on her face, only a sullen expression. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." 

"What happened? Did he treat you poorly?" 

"Hardly. It was just the opposite. I've never been treated better in my life," Serena replied, her voice devoid of any emotion. "He kissed me," she mumbled after a moment's silence. 

Ami was sure her ears had betrayed her. "Say that again?" 

"He kissed me." 

She fought to keep a grin from surfacing. "So... I don't understand. What's the problem?" 

"That _is_ the problem. I hardly know him Ami!" Serena exploded, all the emotions she had suppressed finally poured out. The tears filled up in her eyes again, and finally spilled over. "I'm still trying to get over Ben, and now this? I'm going back to Hawaii for school after Christmas. I couldn't just leave it hanging, that wouldn't be fair to him. I don't think I can give away my heart again." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so confused." 

"Maybe I should have been a psychiatrist after all," Ami muttered under her breath. She leaned forward on her desk. "All right, Serena. Tell me what's so confusing." 

She looked away and stared out the large picture window, her vision of the city blurred by her tears. "I think... I think I'm afraid to let someone really care for me again, especially after Ben. Darien mentioned that the other night, and I just froze. I didn't know what to say to that. Once I thought Ben cared for me, but he didn't. I'm afraid to have that happen again." 

She laid her head in her hand. "And the fact that I'm a college student and Darien's this genius of a doctor intimidates me too. I wouldn't want to hurt him for the world, but he deserves better than me. I have nothing to give him." 

Ami sat silently in her chair, seriously contemplating her response. There wasn't much she could say. She let out a sigh. "Serena, would you like me to talk to Darien for you?" A small glimmer of hope appeared on Serena's face. "Would you really do that for me?" 

"Well, since I got you into this in the first place, and I know him the best after working with him for so long, I'll do my best to help you work this out. I'll go see him later." 

"Oh, thanks, Ames! You're the best!" Serena jumped out of her chair, ran around the desk, and gave Ami a huge hug. "Now go home, and get some sleep. You look horrible." 

Serena smiled for the first time since her arrival. "Jeez, Ami, you sure know how to make a girl feel good," she shot back as she left the office. 

****** 

Ami lightly tapped on the door to Darien's office. There was a faint acknowledgment from the other side, so she let herself in, softly closing the door behind her. "Hey, Darien, do you have a minute? There's something I need to ask you." 

He was busily going over some files of new patients admitted earlier that day, and the pen flew over the reports as he spoke. "Sure, Ami. What's on your mind?" 

She didn't waste any time getting to the point. "How are things going with Serena? Did you enjoy your date the other night?" 

The pen stopped in mid-paragraph, dropping to the desk with a clatter. Not a word came from him. Ami moved closer to the desk, and sat in one of the adjacent chairs. "Darien? Did you hear me?" 

"Yes," he responded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"So, how did it go?" she pressed. 

"I'd rather not talk about it." 

She sighed. "I thought I should let you know Serena came to see me about twenty minutes ago and she told me everything." 

His head shot up, finally making eye contact with Ami. "No wonder she didn't want to see me, not after how I royally messed up." 

"That's part of it. I've heard Serena's side, would you tell me yours?" 

"There's not much to tell, except I went too fast, and I've probably lost my chance with her. You obviously know her better, Ami. I've never felt this way around anyone before, like I'm only a half a person without her near me. I should have backed off when she told me about her bad relationship. Why didn't I listen? Now I'll never get the chance to know how she feels about me." 

Ami shifted in her seat. "Maybe, maybe not. She told me basically the same thing, although she emphasized more on the part where you kissed her." 

Darien ducked his head a little, but not before Ami caught sight of a faint blush on his cheeks. "Yes, I got a little carried away there," he admitted. 

"That's only one thing that scared her away. If anything developed between you two, what would happen when she had to return to Hawaii for school?" 

Darien's face went blank. "I--I don't know. I guess I hadn't really thought about it." 

"There's your problem, Darien. You don't take into consideration what's in your future. Are you happy with the way you are right now, or do you want more?" 

"I'm not really understanding you, Ami." 

"Let me ask you a simple question to illustrate my point. Which way would you prefer your life: before you met Serena, or the way it is now, now that you've met her? Would you be willing to give up things in your life for her?" 

There was no hesitation in his voice, only finality. "Yes, Ami, I would. She means that much to me." 

"Then you have to reassure her that her fears are nothing more than insignificant worries. If you respect her that much, at least let her know how you really feel. Serena told me she thinks you deserve better than her. Her heart's been broken once. Don't make it a second time. She's barely hanging on." 

His face paled. "It's the other way around. She's too good for me. I wouldn't want to hurt her for anything in the world." 

"Then don't let her slip away, Darien. I know how special Serena is. She was the first friend I had in high school. If you let that go without trying to save it, then I'll... oh, I don't know what I'll do, but I promise you, it won't be nice," she answered, standing up to leave. 

"Thanks, Ami. I honestly appreciate all your help." 

On her way out the door, she stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. Talk to her about this in person, not over the phone. That's just tacky." His office door shut behind her. 

Darien let out a long sigh. He wouldn't give up on Serena without a fight. But how could he without hurting her again? 


	4. four

Disclaimers: enter standard disclaimer here. 

Cure for a Broken heart 4/5   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
PG 

Serena awoke to the sounds of Christmas music filtering throughout the house. She stretched lazily and glanced at her alarm clock, shocked to see how late it was. 

She sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her father was reading his paper, her mother at the stove as usual, and Sammy was digging into a large stack of pancakes. 

He looked up at his sleepy-eyed sister. "'Bout time you showed up, Serena. I thought I was going to have to open your gifts for you," he grinned. Serena mussed his hair as she sat down, winning a cry a protest from him. "Just because you're seventeen and you think you know everything, doesn't mean you do, you little imp." 

"Yeah, but I come pretty close," he shot back, stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ikuko replied, quickly stopping the rivalry by setting a plate and a tall glass of juice in front of Serena. She sniffed the heavenly aroma of the pancakes. "Yum, Mom, these smell wonderful! Much better than the cold cereal I've been living on for the last few months." 

Her mother smiled. "Well, it's good to know that my pancakes can't compare to your cereal." Serena groaned. "Mom, you know what I meant. It's been so long since I had a real breakfast. I never have the time to enjoy what I eat anymore." 

"How could you enjoy what you eat anyway? You never take the time to notice, you inhale it so fast," Sammy quipped. She pointed her fork at her brother. "Not another word out of you, twerp, or I'll see to it personally that you won't have anything under that tree," she threatened playfully. 

Their father laid the paper down on the table. "Are you two finished, or do we need to continue this in the living room?" Serena and Sammy glanced at each other, simultaneously bolting from the table and ran into the other room, racing each other to the doorway. 

For once, Serena stopped as she got to the arched doorway, and gazed slowly around the beautifully decorated room. Around the holidays, decorating the living room was her mother's pride and joy. The tree Sammy and her father picked out this year was a full noble pine, peeking out from its corner into the large bay window. 

All the ornaments from her childhood--and some new ones this year--hung from the delicate branches of the tree. The tiny lights swarmed around the tree, and made each ornament sparkle and shine like crystal. 

Serena's eyes shined as she took everything in. As her parents entered the room, she realized once again what a blessing it was to have such a caring family—even Sammy, the little nuisance he was. But she wouldn't trade them for all the presents in the world. 

She joined her parents on the sofa, watching as her brother stared at the neatly wrapped presents placed beneath the tree. He began to sort out the gifts one by one to everyone until they all had a small pile of their own. This was a tradition her family started when she was very young, continuing as she and Sammy grew older. 

They unceremoniously unwrapped their presents, Serena's pile consisting more of clothes and basic things she needed around her apartment, compared to Sammy's hi-tech gear, like his new pair of rollerblades. 

"All right!" Sammy exclaimed as he unwrapped his last gift. "TombRaider III! I've been wanting this forever! Thanks Mom!" 

Serena grinned at his enthusiasm. She helped her mother pick that present out while they had gone shopping for her dress two weeks ago. That trip brought memories back to the surface, especially what transpired between her and Darien. Why did she feel so different around him? She thought she could never think of anyone the same way after Ben, and yet... it didn't seem that way at all. But there was nothing she do about it, since she was returning to school. It was just better to put it behind her. 

"Serena?" Ikuko's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's your turn, sweetie." 

"Oh," she replied, reaching for the small plain package that was the last of her pile. She turned it over, looking for a tag, but found none. "Mom? Who's this from?" 

Ikuko's eyes brightened. "That was delivered to the house two days ago, I think. There was no return address, so I just put in under the tree for you." 

Puzzled over the present's origin, Serena tore off the wrapping to reveal a small box. She brushed the protective wrapping aside to find a small crystal rose encased beneath a glass dome. 

A small piece of paper was tucked inside the box, and Serena eagerly grabbed it, opening it to find a short message scrawled in a not-so-neat handwriting: 

_"To Serena, _

Just a small something to let you know I'm thinking of you. Have a wonderful Christmas. 

Your secret admirer." 

She looked up from the note, glancing at the gift in her hand again, biting her lip to hold back the tears. She knew very well who her admirer was, which just complicated things for her even more. 

****** 

"Serena, sweetheart, I thought you were going to stay until after New Year's. Why the sudden change of plans?" 

Serena looked up from her suitcase to her mother in the bedroom doorway. Her shoulders slumped, and she sat down on the bed. "I--I don't know, Mom. There are a few things I need to get away from right now. It's almost like I don't belong here anymore." 

Ikuko walked further into the room and sat next to her daughter. "Of course you belong here. This is your home, and it always will be." She paused momentarily. "Serena, is there something troubling you? Ever since you stopped seeing that nice young man and then with the little gift you received for Christmas, you haven't seemed the same. I haven't seen you smile as much as you used to." 

She leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, trying to hold back the flood of tears again. "Mom... what was it like when you and Dad first fell in love?" 

Ikuko was taken aback by the question, but said nothing. "Well... when I first met your father, we were just good friends. But as time went by, I knew I didn't want to live without him. The first time he took my hand, there was a certain magic between us, and I knew I'd never find it with anyone else. I didn't want to." 

Serena nodded and sat up again, the tears silently running down her cheeks. "Thanks, Mom. That helped me a little, I think." 

"Serena, are you in love with this young man?" 

"I don't know, really. Darien's different. I feel comfortable with myself around him and there have been a few times when I didn't want to leave. I never felt that way with Ben." 

"So what's the trouble?" 

Serena sighed deeply. "I guess I'm scared to admit I have feelings for him. He's the one who sent that gift. It was totally unexpected, and it's confused me. I've had my heart broken before, and I don't know if I could put myself in that position again." She stood up again, and closed the cover of her suitcase. 

Ikuko stood up now, taking her daughter into a warm embrace. "I love you, Serena. I'll miss you while you're gone, but I want you to be happy." Serena clung to her mother, sobbing openly now, knowing it would be a long time before she would come home again. 

****** 

Darien glanced up at the two-story home, hoping this was the right place, after he had practically begged Ami to tell him where she lived. Hopefully Serena would talk to him after his spur-of-the-moment gift he had sent her. He knocked lightly on the front door. 

Ikuko opened the door slowly, and looked at the young man standing on the porch scrupulously. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes, I was wondering if this is where Serena Tsukino lives," Darien answered with a slight smile, hoping against all hope that she would be home. "Yes, she does, but she's gone back to school in Hawaii already. She left yesterday." 

His head dropped down and his shoulders sagged visibly. She was gone. He had missed her. By one day. One lousy day, and she was half-way across the ocean. 

Ikuko studied him for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be... Darien, by any chance, would you?" 

His head shot up. "Yes, I am, but how... ?" 

"Serena told me about you. And I saw the gift you gave her. You care for her a great deal, don't you?" 

He nodded meekly, somewhat embarrassed to be discussing this with Serena's mother. "I wish I had known you were going to stop by, I could have had her leave you a note or something." 

He shook his head, knowing that his chance was long gone. "It's quite all right. If you talk to her in the next couple of days, could you tell her I said hello?" 

"I can do better than that. You can contact her yourself." 

****** 

Serena lugged her suitcase up the flight of stairs in her apartment complex, setting them down outside the door. This was not a good day. First, her flight had been late, the food was bad, and a bunch of annoying and rowdy kids yelled and screamed the whole flight. Then, to make things worse, the airport almost lost her luggage and she waited more than an hour to get it back. 

She unlocked the door and pushed it open to be greeted by a dark apartment. She looked to her left, and noticed the dim light of the television was the only light on. Two figures with their heads close together were silhouetted by the movie. Right away, Serena knew it was her roommate Jill and her boyfriend, Michael. The two had been inseparable the last few months. 

Nothing around here had really changed, except for her. She sighed loudly, and shut the door behind her. "Jill? Michael? I'm back." she called softly. 

"Serena? That was a short break," Jill answered, jumping off the couch to hug her roommate. 

"Yeah, well, I guess I can never get enough of this place." She craned her neck to glance at Michael, still on the couch, and she gave him a smile and a quick wave. "So how are you two?" Jill held out her right hand excitedly to show off a ring. "We decided on some time in late April, after the semester's over. And I want you to be my maid of honor." 

Serena was taken aback by the sudden announcement, although she had been expecting something like it for a long time. And maid of honor! She certainly hadn't expected that. "I don't know what to say, Jill," she responded and hugged her tightly. "I'd be honored to be in your wedding." 

Jill grinned. "So, tell me everything about your trip." Serena yawned. "I'd tell you now, but you've still got Michael to entertain and I am absolutely exhausted. I'm just lucky that classes don't start for a couple more days. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." 

****** 

Serena stumbled into the kitchen around ten-thirty, her vision blurred and her blonde hair tousled. Getting used to the time difference again was really hard on her internal clock, and she only got a few good hours of sleep in the night before. 

She unconsciously made a bowl of cold cereal and plopped down at the table. Running her fingers through her tangled hair and resting her head on her hand, she sighed loudly. She didn't want to think about the past few weeks, though Christmas was absolutely wonderful. 

She looked out the window, her gaze falling upon the rose in the glass dome she had placed in the windowsill after she unpacked. She admitted to herself now that she did indeed care for Darien a great deal, maybe actually love him, even though their time together was so short. All thoughts of Ben finally disappearing. But the chances of ever seeing Darien again were practically impossible. She wouldn't be going home for a while. What could happen in that amount of time? 

While she finished her cereal, Jill breezed through the door from her breakfast with Michael, and threw her purse on the couch. She took one look at Serena, and her eyes widened. "Whoa, girl, you like a two-ton truck just ran you over." 

Serena pulled her gaze away from the window, and cracked a smile at her roommate. "I feel like it. I have to readjust myself to the time change, I guess." 

Jill straddled the other kitchen chair and watched Serena for a moment. "So, are you going to tell me all about your adventures back in Tokyo, or should I call back that truck and drag them out of you?" she threatened playfully. 

"All right, all right, you convinced me," she laughed. 

"Was your Christmas good?" 

Serena nodded. "It was wonderful to see my family." 

Jill grinned devilishly. "Did you meet anyone?" 

Serena sobered immediately and looked away. What else was there for her to talk about? "Yes," she replied, planning to leave it at that. But Jill wouldn't be dissuaded so easily. "Well? Don't hold back on me, girl! Tell me everything! Is he good-looking? Do you like him?" 

She sighed deeply. "I don't know where to start. I'm still having problems determining how I feel. It's taken me a long time to realize I don't need Ben any more, and now it doesn't help knowing I had to leave Darien behind." She proceeded to tell her the rest of the story of what had happened between them. 

Jill leaned forward, placing a hand on Serena's arm. "You've got a tough situation, but I do know how you feel. It took me months before I realized how much I actually loved Michael, and knew I my life wouldn't be the same without him." 

Serena's head shot up. Those were like the words her mother had told her before she had left. Maybe... there was hope for her after all. But would she ever see Darien again? 


	5. five

Disclaimers: enter standard disclaimer here. 

Cure for a Broken heart 5/5   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
PG 

__

"So afraid to love you,   
but more afraid to lose   
Clinging to a past that won't let me choose. . ." 

(Sarah McLachlan, "I Will Remember You") 

  
  


It had been almost two months since he last saw Serena and his heart hadn't changed. He wanted nothing more than to see her again. And maybe soon that dream could be a reality. 

Darien caught up with Ami in the break room, wanting to talk with her about something very important to him. "Ami! Finally found you. I have something I'd like to talk to you about." 

She sipped from her mug. "Talk away, Darien," she grinned. 

He shifted uncomfortably, and leaned against the counter. "Would you mind if I... took a small vacation? It would just be for a little while. I'm asking you because I wondered if you would consider being on call for me." 

Her eyes widened. This coming from the man who had never taken more than one day of sick leave in the three years he had been on staff here surprised her. "I guess so, Darien, but... why are you asking me?" 

He fixed his gaze on the table across the room, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Well... I, uh... that is, I have something very important I need to do before I let it go any further than it has already." 

Ami glanced at him, very confused now. "Okay... how long do you think you'll be gone?" Darien couldn't hold back the sheepish grin that now appeared on his face. "Well, um... I'm going out of the country, if that means anything." 

She choked on her drink unexpectedly. She set her mug down on the counter. "Oh," she replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about now. A smile appeared on her lips. "I think you can take as much time as you need. In fact, I don't want you coming back until you've got something good to report." 

****** 

Jill heaved a huge sigh as she continued to study her literature book. She had a major test coming up and there was no way she'd flop this one like she had the last one. So the afternoon was devoted entirely to studying. Later that evening, she and Michael would go out to dinner to celebrate their third Valentines Day together. 

A knock sounded at the front door. "Serena? Can you get that?" she called out automatically, supposing her roommate was in the kitchen and would answer the door. Just then, she remembered Serena had announced she wanted the bathroom for a little time to herself that afternoon. Jill had offered to set her up for the evening, but Serena had refused, claiming she planned to stay at home and catch up on other things. 

Ever since she returned from her Christmas vacation, Jill noticed her roommate had changed. Serena seemed to be more flustered than usual, having trouble concentrating on her homework. Jill couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with that guy she left back in Tokyo. But whenever she brought up the subject, Serena wouldn't want to talk about it. She just stared off into space at that crystal rose of hers she kept on the windowsill. 

As the knock came a second time, Jill slid off her bed in exasperation and ran for the door, lit book in hand. 

"Hi, come on... in," she stammered as she yanked open the door, catching a full glimpse of the figure now standing in the doorway. Her book fell to the floor forgotten, since she had been expecting a friend of hers to come over for a study session. This certainly wasn't her. 

"Does Serena Tsukino live here?" he asked hopefully. He was extremely tired, having traveled over the last two days to get here. but it was all worth it just to see her again. 

"Yep, but she's... um, in the shower, and I'm not sure when she'll be out. I'm hoping it'll be soon, though. Maybe you could come back in a little while or something." 

Darien sighed again. He obviously did not have good timing when it came to catching Serena. But he wouldn't give up so easily on her either. "Would you mind if I waited? I've come a very long way to see her." 

****** 

Serena scrubbed her long, damp hair with a towel, and glanced in the mirror, smiling to herself all the while. Just because it was Valentines Day and she hadn't made major plans for the evening, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the night. 

She wrapped her hair up in the towel, finished drying herself off and quickly changed into jeans and her new sweater. Unlocking the bathroom door, she walked out into the kitchen, mentally going over her plan for the evening. First, she was going to cook dinner and then settle in to watch one of her favorite chick flicks. 

"Jill!" she sang out happily, "I'm going to start making dinner now. Are you sure you and Michael don't want to join me instead? It's going to be really good." 

Her roommate wandered out of her bedroom, glancing in the direction of the living room on her way into the kitchen. "Um... Serena?" she started, leaning against the wall, "I really appreciate the offer, but why don't you hold off on making dinner for a while." 

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't like my cooking anymore?" Serena replied, pretending to be annoyed. 

Jill remained unusually serious. "Forget the food for a moment, Serena. There's... uh, something in the living room that I think you should see." 

"All right, all right, I'll take a look in the living room, but then I really have to get started on dinner if I want it... to..." Serena trailed off and stopped short. 

Straightening his wrinkled clothing as best he could, Darien stood up from the couch immediately as they entered the room, a small smile crossing his lips as he watched Serena grab onto the back of the love seat for support. The mere sight of her, the towel wrapped around her hair, dumbfounded expression on her face, and everything else combined was more lovely than anything he had ever seen in his life. 

He smiled again and spoke for the first time in two months to the woman he loved. 

"Hello, Serena." 

****** 

She sat down numbly in the love seat, unable to speak. Jill sensed the tension between the two, silently excused herself and slipped out the door, mumbling she had to meet Michael somewhere, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence. 

Darien sat down after a moment, not sure what to talk about. He had thought countless times about what he could say, even dreamed about this moment, but nothing seemed to fit the mood. He blurted out the first words that came to mind. "I like your towel." 

Serena visibly reddened, reached up slowly and pulled the towel away, her damp hair tumbling down onto her shoulders and behind her back. She was too much in shock and too embarrassed now to respond. 

Darien traced the pattern on the arm of the couch with his finger. "I guess you're pretty surprised to see me here." 

"Overwhelmed, astounded, shocked would be more like it," she answered, finally getting her mouth to move. "What are you doing here, Darien? Please tell me you didn't come all the way out here just to see me." 

Darien glanced at her, searching her face, then looked down again. "Yes, Serena, I did." 

"Why?" her voice cracking softly. "Why in the world would you travel half-way across the ocean just to see me?" 

"Don't you get it, Serena? I care about you. I need you, and I'd go anywhere to be with you. For the last two months, I have thought about nothing but you." He stood up, walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I want you, Serena. I've never wanted anything or anyone more in my life until now." 

Serena stared up at him, desperately wanting to believe him, but didn't know how she could. She looked away, biting her lip, trying to force the tears back. "You don't want me. You deserve someone much better than me, Darien." 

He took both her hands now, pulling her up so he could look her in the eyes. "That's absolutely not true. If anything, you're too good for me." 

It was too late to stop her crying, and she shook her head wildly. "Darien, please, let me explain. I had no intention of becoming so attached to you and hurting you like I know I did. But you've got to understand, I've never been in this sort of situation before." 

"Serena, that's not at all what I--" 

She turned away from him again and dropped down on the couch. "No, don't try to apologize for anything. What happened was my fault and I realize that now." She sighed loudly, stroking a shaky hand through her damp hair. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have someone care about me, respect me for who I am. But I didn't expect it would turn out like this." 

Darien moved closer to the couch. "If you'll just let me say what I--" 

Serena stood and turned to face him again. "I don't know what to do anymore," she replied, cutting him off. "I love you, Darien, but I'm so unsure of myself. I want to change, but I don't know how. You should just go back to Tokyo and find someone who's as smart as you and good enough for you," she said softly, collapsing on his shoulder. 

Darien's hands came up slowly, slid around her waist and held her shaking figure to him. He stood there silently with her in his embrace for a moment, letting her have a good cry. He pulled away slightly. "Serena," he murmured quietly, cupping her face with his hands, "there's only one thing you've said that matters, that means anything at all. You love me." He stepped back and tipped her chin up. She gazed at his face, tears still streaming down her face and stared into his deep blue eyes, shining with tears of his own. 

"But--" she stammered, trying to come up with some excuse, but his finger on her lips prevented her from saying any thing more. Darien smiled gently, and removed his finger. "Serena, for once, let me have the last word." 

For the first time since seeing him again, she finally relaxed. He took her in his arms again, pulled her close and bent down to kiss her tenderly and longingly, something he had dreamed of doing for the last two months. 

All her questions, doubts and fears slowly disappeared that night as Serena finally realized her once impossible dream had finally come true. She had found something to live for, someone who would accept her just as she was. 

Someone to believe in. 

Someone to love. 


	6. epilogue

Disclaimers: enter standard disclaimer here. 

Cure for a Broken Heart—Epilogue   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
PG 

  
  


Serena watched with sparkling eyes as her best friend and roommate walked down the aisle, her wedding gown train gliding over the soft carpet. Jill's face glowed with true love and happiness as she reached her husband-to-be, Michael, at the altar of the chapel. 

Minutes before, Serena came down the aisle as Jill's maid of honor. She smiled as she barely managed to keep the younger bridesmaids and flower girls from fidgeting. 

Her eyes drifted around the chapel, across the faces of Jill and Michael's family and friends. A very familiar face caught her eye at the back pews, smiling lovingly back at her. 

Serena was nearly as lucky as Jill. After Darien's surprising visit, he announced he would stay in Hawaii until she finished college. With his support and devotion, Serena literally threw everything into her studying for finals, and passed with flying colors. 

It was just two weeks ago that she had finally graduated from the university with her degree. She still wasn't sure about a career; only time would tell. But she was sure her mother would be overjoyed to have her back in Tokyo. 

Yes, she was going to return home, and this time, she wouldn't be going alone. 

****** 

Serena shook hands with another nameless person as they made their way down the line to congratulate the bride and groom. Her feet ached from standing in one place all night, and her stomach whined to taste some of that raspberry cheesecake. 

"Hey, Serena," whispered Jill, "looks like someone's waiting for you," she grinned as she motioned to the table in the left corner. Serena looked at Jill gratefully, setting her bouquet down and swiftly making her way through the people to the table. 

He watched her every move as she plopped down in the chair next to him with the cheesecake plate in her hand. She kissed him on the cheek, sweetly said, "Hi," and kicked her shoes off. "You're not too bored, I hope." 

Darien smiled gently and laid his hand over hers. "Nope. Just watching you standing in that line, knowing how much you'd like to sit down but can't is keeping me pretty entertained." 

Serena playfully slugged him in the arm, then laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You know, I wonder if we'll ever have a day like this." 

He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "Anything's possible, Serena," not eluding to anything more. She sat up suddenly, realizing the bride was about to throw her bouquet. Serena glanced at Darien with a silly grin on her face. "Well then, Mr. know-it-all, what say you if I catch the bouquet? What then, hmm?" she taunted. Darien just grinned and softly kissed her. 

Serena then jumped up to join the rest of the crowd. Being taller than the other girls gave her quite an advantage at catching the flowers. She silently wished she would catch it, just to ensure that someday soon, she'd have a day like this of her own. She had never dwelt on the idea of marriage before, but being with Darien now, the idea of it didn't seem so bad any more. 

As the flowers sailed through the air and over the outstretched arms of the younger girls, they landed in Serena's hands. She grinned happily among all the others' groans and complaints and slowly walked back to Darien's table. 

He stood there with a smile on his face and took her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, holding her close. Serena wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go of the man who cured her broken heart. 

  


  


(There is a slight possibility I may be writing a sequel to this. If you think I should/shouldn't, I'd like to know.) 


End file.
